This relates in general to devices for the output of notes of value.
In devices for the output of notes of value, such as automated teller machines (i.e. automated transactions machines) or automatic cash register systems (i.e. point of sale systems), the notes of value to be output are normally offered to the user as a wad of notes of value. For this, the notes of value removed from the individual cash boxes are at first stacked by a stacking unit to a value note stack, which stack is then transported to the output compartment and is output thereat. The stacking units are usually designed such that the notes of value individually removed from the cash boxes are stacked on top of one another on a support element by vane and/or stacker wheels. Normally, this takes place at a high speed to minimize the waiting period for the user and to achieve a high throughput. It may be the case that the various notes of value of the value note stack are often not perfectly aligned with one another but project to the front and/or to the side relative to one another so that no uniform value note stack is formed. This may be problematic for the subsequent handling since the protruding notes of value may cause problems during the transport of the value note wad. In addition, an inaccurately stacked value note wad is oft considered unsightly for the customer during the output and may make a bad impression.
In known automated teller machines this situation may be partially minimized in that the stacking unit may have guide elements, in particular, for example, guide fingers, against which the notes of value are transported during stacking so that they cannot shift with respect to one another or shift only very little, and a fairly aligned value note stack is formed.
However, dependent on the currencies and/or the denominations received in the automated teller machine, as notes of value of different sizes are stacked, the position of the guide elements relative to the support element on which the notes of value are stacked may have to be adapted accordingly. If the distance of the guide elements relative to the side from which the notes of value are fed to the stacking unit is too little, then the notes of value may not be received in the stacking unit. If, on the other hand, the distance is too large, there is again the problem that the notes of value may not stacked in a perfectly or closely aligned manner.
In other known systems, the position is adapted manually, in particular such that the guide elements can be arranged in different notches of the support element of the stacking unit. This has may have disadvantage that when another currency or denomination is received in an automated teller machine, a complex, manual adaptation is required. In addition, when different denominations are handled in the automated teller machine and thus notes of value of different sizes are stacked, the largest denomination to be stacked may have to be adjusted so that, when a value note wad with a smaller denomination is stacked, the adaptation of the guide elements to the largest denomination is maintained and thus there may be an unnecessary large distance and the stacking of the notes of value of the smaller denomination may not be carried out in a most desired manner.